Knighted
by Teri
Summary: Xander has a secret; Giles is back to stay; Anya's got a new guy; and trouble is coming to Sunnydale. After Potential S7 BTVS - Forever Knight - Charmed Cole Crossover WIP
1. A Vampire's Child

**Knighted**  
_Forever Knight/Buffy the Vampire Slayer Crossover  
Guest Staring Cole Turner (Charmed)_  
By Teri

* * *

Summary: Xander has a secret; Giles is back to stay; Anya's got a new guy. (After Potential S7) 

Disclaimer: Not mine. No copyright infringements are intended. Although, since Charmed didn't want him, I'll happily take Cole.

Background:  
After the 'Potential' (season 7) the gang went ahead and killed the First. Giles realized that he was needed in Sunnydale and decided to move back permanently. The council is gone, so he is trying to rebuild a research base having lost the councils resources. In the meantime, the surviving potentials have been enrolled as Sunnydale High . Anything else, I'll try to make clear in the story.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Vampire's Child

"So Dawnie, how do you like the new school librarian?" Willow asked with a smile.

"I met him," Buffy interjected. "He's kind of old and stuffy. I heard he only wears tweed!"

Xander grinned, "I don't know Buffy, I saw him too. He looks like he could be a real terror, a regular Ripper when he wants to be."

"Aww, Xanman is scared of a Librarian?" Buffy laughed. "Scared of death by paper cuts!"

"Funny guys!" Dawn sigh, "it's like having another parent at school. I swear Giles is worse than Buffy!"

"Hey!" Buffy said with mock indignation.

"Dawn, we had him too you know. It really isn't that bad," Willow tried to explain. "Besides, you know he wanted to be near the potentials since they have been enrolled there. So it was back to school for Giles."

The phone began to ring.

"I'll grab it in the kitchen," Buffy said as she went to go answer the phone.

"But, you guys never had him as a teacher," Dawn continued. "Mr. Wood had him filling in for Miss Michaels right now."

Willow gasped. "Miss Michaels? Giles is teaching computer science?"

Dawn broke-out laughing at the look of horror on Willow's face.

"Calm down Wills," Xander said trying to retain his own laughter. "Miss Michaels was teaching History. Mr. Michaelson teaches computers."

"Oh! That makes more sense." Willow said more to herself.

Buffy walked out of her kitchen into her living room and threw herself down on the couch. "You'll never guess what I just found out!" She sounded rather upset.

"That the world is round?" Xander suggested.

"Oh I know," Dawn interjected, "you heard that they were rebuilding the Double Meat Palace after it was mysteriously destroyed after you quit."

Dawn glanced at Xander who smiled. Both had maintained that the destruction of the fast-food place so closes to Buffy quitting had to be more than a coincidence. Buffy usually only smiled at them when it was suggested.

However this time, neither suggestion got a comment or acknowledgement from Buffy.

Willow looked at her friend, noticing how upset she seemed. "Buffy, what did you find out?"

"A Child, Willow! He has a child!" She sulked.

Willow exchanged glances with Dawn and Xander, who both looked as confused as she was.

"Buffy? He who?" Willow waited a second and added, "Giles?"

Buffy laughed, "No, Not Giles. Angel." Her voice started to screech, "Angel has a son! Can you believe that! He told me vampires can't have children!"

"Vampires can't have children. It is unprecedented," Willow declared.

Dawn added, "I thought everyone knew that." Her words lacked a note of conviction as she was more focused on Xander, who had flinched at Willow's statement.

"Well it's true Angel has a son Conner. He told me so himself. He's 16 years old and he was born several months ago - long story. He's Darla's son too. Two vampires can't have a child!" Buffy was very upset.

Dawn watched Xander as Buffy ranted about vampires having children. It seemed as if he was getting paler by the second. He was worried, she was sure of it.

"Oh, and get this," Buffy snorted diversely, "the kid is completely human."

Dawn watched the emotions flicker across Xander's face. She wasn't sure yet what it meant, but she would find out. She also noticed that either Willow or Buffy seemed to notice how upset Xander was.

"Buffy, why don't you talk to Giles. See if he knows something," Willow suggested. "and I'll start researching. I have an on-line friend who will be able to help."

Buffy nodded and moved towards the phone as Willow pulled out her laptop.

"Well girls, why don't you give me a call if there is anything I can do to help. I have some errands I need to take care of and I prefer to do it while it is still light out." Xander said. Neither girl paid him much attention.

"Xander, take care," Dawn said softly. He turned and gave her a small smile and left.

* * *

Dawn went up to her room allowing Buffy and Willow to do their research. She had some thinking to do.

The others failed to notice that Xander flinched at the statement that _'vampires having children was unprecedented'_. Dawn noticed though. She had been watching him. When she had been disappointed that she was not a potential slayer, she and Xander had a long talk. He was right about a lot of things, but one thing he said had stuck out in her mind. _'I see more than anybody realizes because nobody's watching me.'_ She had made up her mind then and there that from then on someone would be watching him. She had come to understand that he was much more than he let on. For one thing, he was smarter and more perceptive. So when he flinched, she noticed.

She'd been watching him well enough to know he only does that when he is hiding something. Course the next question was what? What was he hiding?

She knew that he had been upset lately. Anya had started dating someone new, a nice-enough guy for a lawyer. Xander was a little jealous, but mostly he was worried for Anya. They had become friends. Despite the fact that they still loved each other, they had decided that was where their relationship should stay. Still, Xander was worried that Anya would get hurt, because it seemed the new guy was still trying to get over his ex-wife. Dawn thought Anya and Cole made a cute couple. Course, Buffy didn't like him because her not-so-secret-identity slipped again and Cole found out about her being the slayer.

She didn't think that was the problem here, because unless he was reacting to two demons having children not specifically vampires. Could Anya and Cole be expecting? She hoped not. She was working part-time for Anya at the Magic Box and she is not an easy boss, but if she was hormonal from pregnancy . . ._ oh boy_. Dawn decided she would rather have thrown herself off the tower than face that horror. However, she really didn't think Anya was pregnant much to her own relief.

So what's the problem? He doesn't like Angel although they have formed a grudging respect for each other. Probably because Cordy has come to see Xander like a brother and she was in love with Angel. The two of themhad worked things out for her. Maybe that was it. Xander had to have known about the child since he and Cordy had renewed their friendship. That had to be it! The madder Buffy got, the more scared he was that she would find out he already knew and didn't tell her. That had to be it. If so, he was scared with good reason.

* * *

First posted: April 8, 2003  
Edited: December 31, 2005


	2. Dhampirs, Vampires, and Cole

**Knighted  
**_A Forever Knight / Buffy:TVS / Charmed Crossover_  
By Teri

Chapter 2: Dhampirs, Vampires, and Cole

The gang had gathered at Buffy's to talk. All were present, Giles, Dawn, Buffy, Willow, Xander, Anya, and Anya's new boyfriend Cole.

* * *

(Okay time out, I know most of you are saying what about Spike. So here is what happened to him: Spike wasn't there, he had disappeared after they defeated the first. He had been a big help, but he held a loose grip on reality. He said he had some friends who could help him get fixed-up so he left. He and Dawn had made-up before he left and he promised he would keep in touch with his bit. Buffy had also come to realize that the events with Spike were blown-up in her mind because of the stress she had been under. She came to understand that yes he had been rough with her but that was how they usually started when they were together. She also realized that when she finally said no, he had stopped. He stopped when not many mortal men would have and he was a demon. Not a pleasant evening by any stretch of the imagination, but hardly a rape attempt. -- Okay, so that's what happened to Spike. He may or may not come back, I'm not telling. Satisfied for now? Good - Time in.)

* * *

So the gang, minus Spike plus Cole, were together discussing the "Angel has a child" situation. Only, Buffy was very upset.

"Buffy, it seems that Angel's son was part of a prophesy. I don't think it could happen under other circumstances," Giles tried to explain. He didn't see the problem other than what he assumed was the unresolved feelings Buffy had for Angel. He chalked the whole thing up to being another prophesy. Yes, he wanted to know more, but it wasn't a problem.

"Buffy you shouldn't be upset," Anya said softly leaning over and patting Buffy on the hand. She glanced at Xander who gave her a thumbs up then at Cole gave her a smile. "Besides, it is Angel who should be upset. Do you know how much children cost to raise!"

"An, I don't think he has to worry about it. The kid is like 16 or 17," Xander pointed out.

Cole was merely chuckling.

"Well that's worse. Do you know how much college costs!" Anya was getting upset.

"Anya," Cole spoke for the first time. "I think we are moving away from the issue."

"I'm just trying to help Buffy see that Angel having a child should bother him more than it bothers her," Anya explained.

"It is not bothering me," Buffy defended. "I am just worried about vampires that can have children."

"Buffy, it sounds like it is a one time thing," Willow had gotten the straight story from her on-line buddy, screen-name 'RogueWWP'. "You know 'cause of the prophesy."

"Actually," Cole voice came softy over the room, silencing all present. "Although it is virtually unheard of for these lower level vampire demons to have children, it is not unheard for the upper level vampires."

"An upper-level vampire? " Buffy asked. "Do you mean master vampires?"

"No, there are different levels of demons and within those levels there are different breeds of demons," Cole explained.

"How do you know this?" Giles asked studying the man before him.

Cole looked over at Anya, "I thought you told them."

Anya only shrugged.

"Rupert, Anya is the only former demon in the room."

"Were you also a Vengeance demon?" Dawn asked but when she noticed Anya glaring at her, she amended, "Justice demon?"

"No, I was a half human/half demon. My demon half was known as Belthazor," Cole explained.

As Cole explained, Giles pulled his Claymore (sword) from somewhere. Xander noticing Giles' reaction also grabbed for this English Long Axe.

"Hold on there Rupert, I am not a demon anymore," Cole said backing up a little as Giles stood.

"I know," Giles said his voice focused and deep. "You became the Source."

"Source? What Source?" Buffy asked, although she was ignored.

"True, but I was tricked into it and I am not anymore," Cole tried to explain, "and how did you know about that anyway?"

"Anya?" Giles asked ignoring Cole's question.

"It's true Giles," Anya asserted. "He isn't the source anymore. He's just a guy."

Xander snorted. "Yeah, and that's what Methos always says and we know that isn't true."

"Xander, your letting your inner sci-fi nerd show," Willow scolded.

"Yeah, he is; but, he has a point," Buffy agreed.

"Well, he still has demonic powers he picked-up after he was vanquished," Anya said as if it wasn't important, "but he is a good guy."

"He has been helping us," Dawn chimed in. "And he did save me from that weird demon last week." Which is also when Dawn found out he had powers; but, knowing how the others over-react at times, she kept the knowledge to herself.

Giles took a long look at Cole, then lowered his sword. "Don't make me sorry." Giles flashed him a Ripperish look, "you wouldn't like that, powers or no."

Cole smiled, "I knew I knew you. You're Ripper!" He added excitedly, "so, that explains how you know about the Source. You've changed though. . . . . for the better."

"So, it seems have you," Giles said looking at him.

"One day at a time," Cole said. Anya squeezed his hand.

Giles nodded, "if I can be of help. . . "

"Enough with the Reformed Bad Guys anonymous society meeting. No one has answered my questions. What do you mean about upper-level vampires having children?" Buffy asked.

"There is a Reformed Bad Guys society? Can I get an application?" Willow said lightly.

"When did I lose control of the conversation?" Buffy said to herself.

Xander grinned, "you had control?"

Buffy glared at Xander before turning to Giles, "can you answer my question?"

"Buffy, you know that here on the Hellmouth we have mostly lower level demons. Of course, there are rare occurrences of upper level demons like the Mayor," Giles began. "The vampires here are a low-level breed of demons. There are vampires at a higher level. Their faces don't shift, but their eyes do change colors and they have retractable fangs. They are also capable of flight and Hypnosis."

"You mean like Dracula?" Willow asked.

"No, that was a thrall. Many upper level vampires have hypnotic abilities that are much stronger," Giles explained.

"So, how come you haven't mentioned these vampires before?" Buffy asked a little miffed that Giles hadn't told her about them.

"Most tend to avoid areas that are populated with the lower-level vampires," Giles explained.

Dawn noticed a quick self-deprecating smile cross Xander's lips as Giles explained.

"Additionally, many tend to live in communities and remain away from the mortal population or live in harmony with them," Giles continued. "If one gets out of control the community self-polices themselves. They don't want to draw attention to themselves."

"But, don't get the wrong idea. There are some that are trying to atone for problems in their pasts. I have heard of a vampire in Canada who works as police officer trying to atone. Vampires like him are the exception, not the rule." Cole added to Giles' explanation.

"Quite, they also have the same weaknesses that our vampires have," Giles concluded.

"Our vampires, G-man?" Xander threw in, earning himself a glare from Buffy, Giles, and Willow; giggling from Dawn and Anya; and a smirk from Cole.

"They also don't lose their souls," Anya spoke-up.

Cole added, "Actually, I believe that most demons including the lower-level vampires have souls, they are merely repressed."

"Really, what makes you think that?" Giles asked in full research mode.

Cole began, "well you see. . . ." before being cut-off by Buffy.

"Okay that's interesting and we will so have to talk about that, but later, 'cause no one has answered my questions about the kids," Buffy said again.

"I believe what Cole is referring to is a Dhampir, which is a child of a vampire and his human wife. They were highly prized vampire hunters. Often earning their living by slaying vampires," Giles said.

"Slay for Pay? Sign me up," Buffy smiled.

"Actually, Rupert, that is a misconception. Many older cultures did not believe in female vampires. So if was possible that what was thought of as a 'mixed' marriage was actually a union of two vampires. The term Dhampir originally applied to any human children of vampire parents." Cole explained, "although, you are right many did earn a living hunting vampires."

"Dhampir are very rare," Anya added smiling. "Oh, and for mortals they are also incredible in bed, kind of like Xander."

Xander blushed slightly, but they all had learned to ignore Anya's bluntness by now and didn't even address the issue.

"Do the Dhampirs have any special abilities?" Willow asked.

"Yes," "No," "Sort of," Giles, Cole, and Anya answered at the same time.

"So guys which is it?" Dawn asked.

They glanced at each other and it was silently decided that Cole would speak. "All of the above. There are some abilities that many have, but not all. There is not set rule. Many have increased speed, agility, hearing, eyesight, and healing. Some actually require a little blood. Some have managed flying or hypnosis. Very rarely, a Dhampir could be a seer, an empath, or both. Of course some are completely human with no powers."

"Well as interesting as all of this is. It doesn't seem to have much to do with Connor. So why don't we give it a rest and have dinner," Willow suggested.

Xander perked up, "food, did you mention food? I'm in."

* * *

Edited: 01/01/2006 


	3. Phone Calls Can Be Revealing

**Knighted  
**_A Forever Knight / Buffy:TVS Crossover _  
By Teri

Chapter 3: Phone Calls can be Revealing  
_(AN: All French dialogue is provided from an on-line translation program)_

The next day, Buffy was training in the back of the Magic Box with Giles. Interestingly, Cole had joined them. Out front, the girls and Xander were researching the latest big bad. However, none seemed to be that serious now that the First had been defeated.

"Xander!" Buffy called out. "There is some French lady on your cell phone. You left it here in the back"

"Thanks Buffy," Xander answered as he went in the back and took the phone from her. "Way to respect that privacy thing." He answered the phone as he walked towards the back door to go out into the alley for more privacy

"_Alexandre_?" Came a heavily accented female voice.

"_Mère_? (Mother?)" Xander asked in reply.

Giles head snapped-up and over to Xander as he heard the boy speak in French as he walked out the back door. Giles wanted to respect Xander's privacy, but his curiosity got the best of him and he moved to the back door so he could listen. After all, Xander speaking French had to be something Hellmouthy. Didn't it?

"_Oui,"_ She replied before continuing. "How are you _mon petit_ (my little one)?"

"I'm fine, _Maman_ (Mom)," he looked at his watch. "Is something wrong? It's mid-afternoon in Toronto. You are usually still asleep."

"Your father just called me. He is concerned. You know that he has a certain . . reputation for being a collector of occult works."

"Sure, he'll never quit looking for a way to gain his mortality. He's built quite a library in the process," Xander added.

"Yes, well this morning he received a call from a your _Monsieur_ Giles. He is looking for information on our kind of vampires and more specifically on Dhampirs. Has he . . . "

Xander could here her unspoken question,"me? No, at least I don't think Giles knows. The topic of children born to vampires came up because it seems like Angel and the not-so-departed-as-we-originally-thought-but-dust-again Darla had a child together."

"Oh, I worry so much about you living in that place. It is bad enough that all of those low-level creatures are attracted to your nature. It's just . . ."

"I know I am a demon magnet. It's part of my unique charm," He laughed.

"_Aleck, Ce n'est aucune matière de plaisanterie_ (This is no joking matter). You could be hurt. Plus it is dangerous living so close to a watcher and a slayer. I'm . . . _effrayé_ -- scared for you," she was starting to sound distressed.

"Shh, _maman_," Xander spoke softly switching to French, something he always did when she was upset. "_Je sais. Je suis désolé._ (I know. I'm sorry.) _Tout sera correct._ (Everything will be ok.) Giles _ne me blessera pas_. (Giles won't hurt me.) _Faites- confiancemoi. Tout sera bon._ (Trust me. Everything will be fine.)"

"I know and I do trust you, but it is a mother's right to worry about her only child. Her miracle," She replied sounding much more reassured, more like her usual self.

"I know and I love you too," He smiled softly. Finding his real parents had been the best thing that ever happened to him. "You know staying here, helping Buffy and the others is something I feel I need to do."

"White knight to the world, just like your father. Stubborn males. Always trying to make things better," She sigh. "So, I should tell your father it is alright to send your_Monsieur _Giles the information he requested?"

"Yes, I think that would be find to send the G-man the 411."

"As you wish _mon petit_, as you wish."

Xander sigh, "although it still feels weird to thinking of the two of them talking with each other."

Janette chuckled, "I can imagine. Be careful and call soon."

"I will," Xander hung-up and headed back into the Magic Box.

It took a moment for Giles to come back to himself. He had just heard Xander speaking flawless French. He was speaking with affection to someone he called Mother and he had never heard one drop of warmth when he spoke of the Harris family. Apparently, one of the people he had sought information about Dhampirs from, knew Xander and sought his permission to release the information. Additionally, the request seemed to upset his so-called mother. What on earth is going on? Suddenly, he was hit with the door.

"Hey? Oh, sorry G-man, best not to dawdle in front of doors. You can get hurt that way," Xander said as he cut through the training area and back to the front.

Giles could only stare after him. He was only interrupted from his internal musings when his cell phone, an unfortunate necessity, rang. "Rupert Giles," he answered.

"Mr. Giles? This is Nicholas Knight," the voice replied.

"Detective Knight," Giles acknowledged.

"I am calling to let you know I will able to send the information you requested after all."

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think.  
Teri 

Posted: April 7, 2003  
Edited: Jan. 1, 2006


	4. Pieces of a ChessBoard

**Knighted  
**_Forever Knight/Buffy the Vampire Slayer Crossover  
_by Teri

* * *

**Note:** This story would probably never see the light of day without all of you who have requested updates. Surprisingly, even after all this time I still tend to get at least one note a week asking about updates for this story.

Easily the two most frequent requesters were _Sirius_ and _L.E McMurray_. _Sirius_ has sent me a few wonderful scenes to try to get my interest piqued, ones that will likely show up in this story (with credits listed) and _L.E. McMurray_ even included a note about "_Knighted_" in her fabulous story "_The Princess and the Scholar_" (a must read for Daniel/Sha're fans). Thank you!

The continued interest in this story stuns me and I can only attribute the popularity of this story to the _Addams Family_ "Tish, you spoke French" Effect. I am flattered by the attention this story has received even after two years without updates. _**Thank you all!**_

This is a short update - only two pages in Word.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Pieces of a ChessBoard**

_Giles could only stare after him. He was only interrupted from his internal musings when his cell phone, an unfortunate necessity, rang. "Rupert Giles," he answered._

"_Mr. Giles? This is Nicholas Knight," the voice replied._

"_Detective Knight," Giles acknowledged. _

"_I am calling to let you know I will be able to send the information you requested after all."_

"Really?" I was under the impression you did not have the information," Giles asked aloud, but his brain latching on to an unwanted thought, 'Xander.'

"Be that as it may . . . the material is quite old and I feel uncomfortable shipping it," Detective Knight explained.

This surprised Giles; a good shipper was the best way to handle old manuscripts. "Detective, while at the British Museum we dealt with man shippers with excellent reputations, I am sure I can provide some names that would be suitable."

"No thank you, Mr. Giles."

"Sir, I cannot come pick-up the material right now."

"No, of course not. I thought I would bring it myself," Nick paused. Deciding to press his luck a little bit, "besides, I wish to continue our conversation on the myths of Dhampirs."

Giles perked-up a bit, "well, I too would be pleased to continue our conversation."

"Excellent, I have your address. I'll be there within a few days."

"I look forward to it."

Both men made with the polite closing remarks and hung-up.

"Very good Nicolas, you get to go check on Alexander without him feeling like you have come to spy on him. You are learning, my son," Lucien smiled proudly as he stood behind his son.

"It is not like that, LaCroix," Nick denied.

"Tell yourself that if you need, Nicolas." Lucien turned and started to leave, but hesitated for a moment before he turned again to his son, "tell my grandson that I still intend to fly down for our monthly match."

"What?" Nick looked-up in surprise, "what are you talking about?"

"The boy and I meet at least monthly for a game of strategy."

"_You _play Chess? With Aleck?"

LaCroix merely grinned slightly, always enjoying keeping his errant son on his toes, and flew through the skylight window in the ceiling of the loft.

Back in Sunnydale, Giles stared into the main part of the shop where the children had apparently stopped researching and were now engaged in some odd form of tag. Although it seemed most of them were simply in a pile on the floor laughing. He was pleased to see them once again behaving as a family, but he could not focus on the moment because he kept hearing Xander's voice in his mind, "send G-man the 411." Xander-speak for send the information.

Now Detective Knight was not only willing to share the information with him, but deliver it personally. The two events seem to be connected, but how could they be? How could Xander possibly know Detective Knight? Who was on the phone that he called Mother?

Giles was pulled out of his thoughts as he watched Xander grab Willow and tickle her as he held her to the floor.

He grinned for a moment before he cleared his throat alerting them to his presence in the room. He hated to do it, but this was a place of business . . . some of the time.

* * *

_This is just a little part to let you know that I still intend to finish this story._

_Thanks again,  
Teri  
(May 15, 2005)_


End file.
